¿Mejor amiga?
by Tenshi no buki
Summary: Pensar que hizo falta un largo tiempo y una gran distancia para darme cuenta de algo tan simple... eres mas que una simple amiga... Tenten


**¿MEJOR AMIGA?**

La tarde cae, el sol se oculta, y yo… miro desde la ventana de mi cuarto la puesta de sol, siento el viento que llega a mis sentidos, solo trayendo mas recuerdos a mi memoria de los que ya me atormentan

_- Neji, mañana partiré a una misión – me habías dicho con una mirada triste, yo solo mantuve mi semblante_

_- la godaime dijo que será muy larga – agregaste con esperanzas de que te dijera algo mas, sin embargo… yo solo callé_

¿Porque no pude decirte nada?

Ya lo recuerdo... por cobarde, internamente me recrimine todo el camino a casa ese día, el no poderte decir lo que siempre he querido decirte, desde que te conoci por primera vez

_- ¿Hyuuga Neji verdad?... ¿entrenamos juntos? –_

Tu sonrisa, que primero paso desapercibida por mi, pronto se convirtió en un deseo constante, después de aprender a apreciar lo que tenia, y de abrir mis ojos a la realidad fui descubriendo cuanto te apreciaba…

Y tu… no eras la excepción, me apreciabas mas que cualquier Ninja de konoha, me apoyabas, y me conocías mejor que toda mi familia junta… sabias mis secretos mas profundos… y me amabas…

¿Por qué fui tan cobarde todos estos años?

5 años me deberían de haber bastado… pero no… me doy cuenta de cuanta falta me haces… hasta ahora que no estas aquí

Con esa actitud infantil que siempre te recriminaba, con la misma cara de puchero, la misma sonrisa, la misma insistencia, me convenciste de hacer cosas que jamás haría, de no conocerte a ti… a todas esas cosas… nunca hubiera descubierto lo maravilloso que es divertirte

_- vamos Neji – me decías con tu rostro suplicante_

_- hmp – mi negación, y tú no te conformaste con eso_

_- por favor… onegai, solo esta vez, ya veras que te divertirás –_

_- no quiero Tenten, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas –_

_- pero es el festival, y solo es una vez al año…además… siempre voy sola – tus mejillas tomaron un tono carmesí, y esos ojos inocentes que no querian encontrarse con los mios por pena terminaron convenciéndome_

Talvez sonrío ahora, al recordar esos pequeños momentos, que solo me confundían…

¿Cómo podías cambiarme tanto?

No lo sabia, y talvez nunca respondería esa pregunta, ahora no…

Solo… me gusta imaginar que era feliz por el echo de tener una persona de confianza a mi lado… mi "mejor amiga" con la cual compartir mis secretos, tristezas, e inclusive alegrías…

Creo que esas palabras te quedaron muy pequeñas…

_- ¿Por qué lloras? –_

_- no te interesa Neji – me dijiste con tono de enfado_

_- eso no es cierto – mis instintos me ganaron y me miraste con sorpresa – somos… somos compañeros, todo shinobi debe preocuparse por sus compañeros – agregue torpemente, en tu rostro pude notar como esas palabras te dañaron un poco… o talvez mas de lo que pude ver_

¿En verdad solo eras eso? ¿Una simple amiga? ¿Una compañera al igual que los demás?

La pregunta es tonta… y mas si yo mismo tengo la respuesta a ella…

No… dejaste de serlo, y no pude darme cuenta en que momento dejaste de ser mi compañera, convirtiéndote en mi confidente… y pronto en una de mis razones de ser…

_- arigato Neji –_

Amaba oír esa frase saliendo de tus labios… esos labios que no puedo tomar… pues están tan lejos que es imposible siquiera verlos con mi técnica

¿Y porque te extraño?

Es simple… tan simple que se puede resumir en dos palabras… simples palabras que de mi boca no quisieron salir… a pesar de tener miles de oportunidades, miles de situaciones en las cuales el decírtelo hubiera sido tan fácil

Y te extraño… porque ya pasaron dos años… y por mas rondas que doy en la noche, como miembro anbu de la aldea, por mas que le pregunto al sexto hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, sigue dándome la misma respuesta:

_- lo siento Neji, aun no sabemos nada de esa misión –_

Como quisiera tenerte aquí, decirte que al fin logre ser uno de los mejores shinobis de konoha, que te enteres que nuestro compañero Naruto al fin logro su sueño… decirte esas dos palabras que me callé por tanto tiempo…

Pero solo puedo esperar… es mi castigo por no tener el valor suficiente… dormir preocupado por ti… despertar con esperanzas de saber algo de ti este día…

Y lo que mas extraño… es ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro… ir al campo de entrenamiento… distinguir tu silueta desde lejos… y saber que hay alguien esperándome, deseosa de entrenar, mejorar y simplemente estar conmigo

- Te amo Tenten – le confieso al viento, con los ojos cerrados, rogando con tomo mi ser que esas palabras lleguen a tus oídos… que las escuches y regreses junto con esa felicidad hacia mí

Doy un suspiro, pues no es la primera vez que tengo estos grandes deseos de verte, me giro dispuesto a prepararme para dormir un poco…

- Neji-oniisan – Hinata toca en mi puerta, con un tono de voz nada alentador

- ¿Qué sucede Hinata? – le abro rápidamente

- Naruto-kun ha venido a informarte algo, es acerca de … Tenten – agregaste con miedo, mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco mas fuerte, y sin saber de donde, tome el valor para salir caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta

- gracias Hinata – voltee a verla, pero ella ya no estaba en el pasillo, la busque con la mirada sin resultados, nadie estaba en esos pasillos… y decidido, corrí hacia la puerta

No era un comportamiento muy aceptado en la mansion, pero mis ganas de saber algo de ti me mataban… mi preocupación por ver la cara de mi prima con ese semblante me atormentaban a cada paso que daba, mi respiración se torno agitada al llegar a la puerta, algunas gotas de sudor sentía resbalar por mi cara, y todo mi ser quería saber de ti… que no fueran malas noticias…

Abrí la puerta mas rápido y fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado, la imagen enfrente mío me sorprendió de sobremanera… no podía creerlo… 5 años de conocernos… 2 años de no saber de ella… y ahora…

-Tenten – dije soltando un suspiro… cierta parte de mi me decía que alucinaba… la parte coherente me decía que no fuera idiota, que esa imagen de mi compañera era real, con ese traje que no había visto en tanto tiempo, y esa sonrisa que me hacia suspirar en las noches…

- Neji, me alegro de ver… - te deje muda, sin terminar la frase, calle esos labios que no había podido probar sellándolos con los míos, tu no te retiraste, al contrario, te acercaste un poco mas y me abrasaste

- te extrañe – dije al separarme, recuperando mi respiración poco a poco... tu me sonreiste con esa calidez unica...

No mas cobardía, este día te diría todo lo que había ocultado, por timidez, temor o cualquier cosa… te amaría hasta que mis fuerzas me dejaran sin aliento…

Tu… mi compañera… mi mejor amiga… y mas que eso… mi Tenten

Bueno, que puedo decir, las canciones traen inspiración, esta vez es de Noel Schajris (creo que asi se escribe) "mi mejor amiga", espero les haya gustado, porque no se si comprendo a Neji, ni si algun dia lo lograre comprender... sin mas que agregar aparte de que digan no al plagio de fics me despido


End file.
